Never Expected
by redrose3443
Summary: Hermione never expected she would need to go into hiding against Voldemort in Forks, Washington. Her home town. Now she is meeting up with old and new friends, preparing for a magical war, and has to deal with love drama. Fantastic. But the best part is that it it involves not only wizards/ witches, but wolves and vampires." Why me?" I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

Never Expected

**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. Never will and will not be posting this annoying thing every chapter.  
**

**!WARNING! I have not read or seen Twilight at all. I have only read Hermione crossovers, so if the events and timing is weird, there is nothing I can do about it, but it will fit my story(whatever that is.). I have however seen the Harry Potter movies and read plenty of fanfics that comply with the events and are brilliant! So things will mainly focus on HP stuff, with Twilight thrown in. this will be AU, just read the chapter and you will see how. But I hope you enjoy. **

Hermione was sitting on a plane on her way to Washington, in only a white t-shirt, jeans, sneakers, and a forest green sweatshirt. She was thinking about how things took a drastic turn in her life. Voldemort has pretty much taken over the Ministry and Hogwarts is not a safe place to be any longer, for her and her friends. The order and many of their members are staying at Grimmauld place and if not are in contact with the members there. The few who knew about them, were trying to figure out how to get the horcruxes to destroy Voldemort as well as deal with his ever growing army.

Many things have changed in the past year and not all of them are bad. Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Theodor Nott are now members of the order and working with them to not only stop Voldemort, but help the pure-bloods, who don't wish to follow him, escape. After Draco was ordered to try to kill Dumbledore and take the dark mark, Narcissa finally put her foot down. Not only did she not believe in the cause, but she did not want her son to be forced to murder and follow in his father's footsteps, so she went to Dumbledore, explained everything, and asked if she could aid the order in exchange for protection for her son. Needless to say he readily agreed.

Draco, though thrilled with the news, did not want to leave his friends to suffer and be forced as his replacement and confided in his mother about this fact as they moved into Sirius' house. She told said man and they both began working to get the neutral pure-bloods, who don't want to follow Voldemort, but don't wish to fight in a war, out of the country. The Greengrass', Zabinis', Notts', and many others pure-bloods and half-bloods from different houses that weren't in the army were sent to various places around the world. It was a working process and was very difficult when dealing with the Slytherin pure-bloods, but the neutral families were able to go into hiding and hopefully are able to stay out of Voldemort's reach. However Draco's friends decided to stay and fight with the army.

The golden trio as well as their close friends learned not only defensive and offensive spells, but hand to hand combat, as well as weaponry for some. They were all force to leave in their sixth year summer when Voldemort began to move and Hogwarts was shut down to keep kids safe. That was a little over a year ago and things have begun to get chaotic. Not only were death eaters attacking muggles and muggle-born people, but they were looking for order members and new recruits for their army. Voldemort was not only looking to take over Britain, but make it his central empire as he took over all magical areas. Knowing this, many of the order members have been sent around the world for help from both wizards and witches as well as magical creatures.

Hermione was effected by all these things in many ways. Not only her school life, but family life as well. It hurts Hermione to remember that she obliviated her parents, but she knew for their safety it needed to happen. She has also tangled with a few death eaters throughout the year in order to protect allies and innocent people. Not only that, but she has become friends with not only Blaise and Theo, but Draco as well. Needless to say it shocked many people. At first it was extremely awkward for both sides when the Slytherins moved in, but after a while and a lot of civil gestures to one another, they began to get used to everybody and become more open and friendly to each other. Ron of course had the biggest problem with it and still does not agree them joining their side, even though it's been a year.

Hermione and Ron's relationship also changed. She realized that after being closer to Ron than just school and sleepovers at the Burrow, that she was not in love with him. Sure she loved him, but in a platonic kind of way. She realized that he was the type of person, who would not be able to help her get over her insecurities or fear. He did not want a woman to stand at his side, but to be behind him catering to his every whim. A stay at home wife, always there to cook, clean, take care of the kids, and depend on him for money. But that is not Hermione Granger and will never be. She is an independent, strong-willed, compassionate, intelligent woman and she would not change for some boy.

However her appearance has changed somewhat over the past 16 months. Her multi-brown colored hair now falls in soft curls a few inches before her waist. Through training and exercise, her body became slim and toned, though she is still petite in size being 5'5, while Ginny is 5'7 and Luna 5'6. Her breast filled out to a C-cup and her hips are a good size, giving her an hourglass figure. Her skin, though littered with shallow cuts from previous battles and training, is a healthy peach color. Her golden brown eyes are harder now and often guarded, however around friends and loved ones, they soften with warmth and affection.

She was currently on her way to Forks, Washington for multiple reasons. One reason is there are rumors that not only do vampires live there, but shape shifters as well and she is needed to go there to make sure Voldemort doesn't get his hands on them. A huge reason is Voldemort has put out a personal hit of her and is trying to take her out, for he knows of her close involvement with Harry and that she is normally the one who helps Harry foil said man's plans. Plus Bellatrix is hoping to get her hands on her to torture her, which is even more worrisome than getting killed. So she need a place to hide, but still be in contact with the order and productive for them, because she is not the type of woman to sit by and do nothing or play damsel in distress. The finally reason is because it is her home town. She was born there and lived there for three years until her mother and father moved to Britain. She would often go there for summer vacation, seeing as her parents were close to many of the people in town.( With it being so small, everyone knew every one.) However, they were closest with the people on the Reservation and enjoyed going to La push with their daughter.

Hermione spent every summer there until after the summer of her second year. When things started getting more complicated at school and her parents got busier with work, so she has not been there since she was thirteen, she is eighteen now. Her parents were close to Billy, the Uleys, and the Clearwaters, so naturally Hermione was closest to Jacob and his sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, Sam, Seth, and Leah. Hermione and Sam were the first to become friends seeing as they were closest in age, with him being a year older. She soon met Jacob and the twins and they often played together, along with Sam. Finally she ended up meeting the Leah and Seth. Leah was very hostile towards Hermione at first because she did not like her closeness to Sam, but after Hermione explained that she and Sam were like siblings and even helped pair them up in partner games, Leah was able to accept her and Hermione became like a big sister to the girl. Seth on the other hand instantly like Hermione. From when he was a baby and she would coo and play with him, to when he was a toddler and craw or walk after her, to when he was a small child and clung to her. Hermione did not mind however and enjoyed playing with him and reading to him when it was his nap time. Wherever Hermione was, Seth was bound to be near and the adults just laughed cooed at them.

Hermione also met Bella Swan, because her parents were friends with Charlie. The two girls could often be found in a room reading together, drawing, or just talking about school. They share common interest with their love of books and school, so they enjoyed chatting with one another. Of course their other friends ( Sam, Rachel, Rebecca, Jacob, Leah, and Seth.) would not allow them to read long, because they were 'normal' kids, who loved to cause mischief and play outside. Though Bella could not leave her house often, she was still able to play with them and when her father wanted her home Hermione made sure to stay for a while to keep her company.

By the time Hermione came out of her memories, she already left the airport and was near the car dealership. Her parents, being dentist, were pretty well off and her grandparents lived on the richer side of life, so money was never an issue, But Hermione was not spoiled, because all she needed were her books and friends in Forks and La push. She left the dealership in her new black Chrysler 300. She was on her way to her new house, that was purchased for her by Narcissa, with the help of her female friends, situated two miles from town, near a few other houses.

The outside walls were baby blue, with a black roof. It was a two-story house, with a white picket-fence and a decent side backyard and lawn. Once Hermione got inside, she immediately began putting up wards, when that was done, she enlarged her bags that were in her pocket.( She carried a duffel bag in order to not look suspicious or weird.) She cast a wordless spell, sending her things up to her room, where they would unpack themselves, while she took a look around the house. It was already furnished and comfy. To the right was the living room. The floor was a soft snowy white plush carpet. It was paired with a velvety red couch and love seat, as well as a black leather recliner. The three tables were made of glass, with black legs and on the long table in front of the couch, sat a glass candy dish, full. The was also a large book-case already filled with some of her books and a decent sized fire-place. On a short rectangular stand sat a large flat screen T.V., as well as a DVD player and stereo. To the left into a door like entrance way, was the dining room connected to the kitchen, which were separated by the granite island. The table was mahogany wood, while the floors were tiled with a color of mixed pink, cream, and brown, matching the island in some ways.

The kitchen was a nice size, complete with the extra household appliances and fully stocked with food. She walked past the staircase and was met with three doors, one on each wall. To her left was a small bathroom, with only a bathtub, toilet, mirror, and sink. To her right was a plain guest room, for when someone stayed over. And straight ahead was the door that lead to her veranda and back yard. She walked up the wooden stair case holding on to the white railing, that was connected to the small balcony and ended against the wall. On the second floor there was only a small circular wooden table, with a vase, holding red and yellow flowers. There was also a window at the end and seating area under it. To her right were two doors, one lead to the second guest bedroom and a bigger bathroom, with sliding glass walls instead of a curtain. The tail floor was black and white like the other bathroom, but the walls were in ocean blue, while there was a large navy blue rug in the middle, with a towel rack against the wall.

To her right was another two doors. The first one leading to a storage closet and the next one leading to a master bedroom a.k.a her room. Right when you walk into her room, the first thing you see is her king sized circular bed. It had a soft thick lavender color comforter, with light purple silky sheets, along with two purple pillows, one black pillow, and one white pillow. To the left was a door leading to her bathroom that was white and black, with spots of dark purple here and there. The bathroom was also large with a separate shower and bath, that looked more like a jacuzzi. Next to the bathroom door were two bean bag chairs, one purple, one black. she had a white dresser, with a mirror, a matching chest, large book shelves, and night stand. To her right was a desk and her walk in closet, showing off all her clothes, though there was still room for more. There was also a small two person white cushion bench in the middle, along with a full body-length mirror, behind it against the wall. The closet also had a shoe rack, showing off her, heels, flats, sneakers, flip-flops, and sandals.

She went in to her living room and sat on the extremely comfortable couch and sighed. So much was going on, with Voldemort moving already, his numbers increasing to more than expected, and now her going into hiding. Only a select people know where she is, because there has been talk of a traitor in the house and she did not need the traitor informing Voldemort and sending his followers into this peaceful place, with do many of her loved ones. Although she did not like the fact that she left, she knew it was necessary and that she could still be productive, by recruiting more allies. She wish she didn't have to involve them, however when Voldemort began recruiting other magical creatures as well as expand his army into other countries not too far from England, they knew that he was not just taking over the wizard world, but all magical worlds. Knowing this Hermione also knew that he would kill the wolves or make them servants, because they would be thought of as muggleborn and did not deserve their power.

She closed her eyes and thought of her childhood friends on the Rez and the Swans and finally worked up the nerve to call.

_Ring ring ring_

_"Hello?"_

"Hullo, Billy."

_"...Who is this?"_ there was a hint of recognition and hope in his voice.

" It's Hermione. Hermione Granger."

_" Little Mia... is it really you?"**( For Hermione's nickname, just take out the 'her' and 'ne' to pronounce it.)**_

Hermione giggled." Yes, Uncle Billy, it's me." she knew he was smiling, when she called him uncle like she did when little." I called because I just moved into the baby blue house two miles from Forks. I will be staying here for a while and wanted to maybe meet with you as well as everyone else."

Billy was beaming on the other line._" Of course we can meet. Everyone will be delighted to see you! You can even come by tonight and we can have a bone fire, where you can meet your old friends and a few of the new ones. The twins just came back a few days ago, so you will get to see them and well as Seth, Leah, Sam, and Jake and I know they will be surprised!"_

" Good to know. So, when should I stop by?"

_" Seven. That should give us both enough time to get ready. I need to get the preparations for a huge cookout and get everyone there."_

" Sounds like it's going to be a huge party. Will Uncle Charlie and Bella be there, I knew she moved back a little while ago."

Billy suddenly went silent and Hermione knew the smile had dropped from his face.

_" Mia, a lot has happened since Bella moved back. She got a boyfriend, who hurt her and Jacob help to heal her and fell for her, however once her boyfriend came back, Bella told Jacob that she did not love him back. She lead him on and broke his heart. things have been tense and Jacob is very hurt, now."_

" Thank you for telling me, I'll be sure not to bring her name up. Don't worry Uncle Billy, I will talk to him though and try to help him, he's always been like a little brother to me and I won't sit by and let him wallow in self-pity."

_" Thank you as well, Little Mia. I know if anyone can help him, it's you. Now no one will be expecting you, when you pull up, so don't be surprised by the shocked faces." _Billy said, smiling again.

" I won't and i can't wait to see you, Uncle Billy."

_" Me neither kiddo. Bye, see you soon." _

" Hey, I'm an adult now. And good-bye." her only response was a light chuckle.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost five. She could work with two hours. Today was only of those days when the sun peeked through the clouds, that seemed to never leave. So today was a nice warm temperature and the rest of the week would be warm too. Hermione made her way to her bathroom, stripped, and entered the shower. She sighed in content this time as the comfortable hot water hit her skin.

After 30 minutes she came out in a white fluffy towel, letting the steam clear out. She crossed her room and went into her closet. After looking for ten minutes, she decided on a plain aqua blue t-shirt, with a white fish-net half button-up sweater, matching white mid-thigh shorts, and white strap sandals, with a medium size blue flower near the toes. She dressed and checked herself over, before walking back into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and applied a little concealer under her eyes, to hide the bags that were showing from lack of sleep. Hopefully being here would change that. She pulled her hair into a high pony tail, with a thick matching blue scrunchy, put on a few silver bangles on her right wrist and a silver watch, that had tulips carved into the metal surrounding the clock, which she got from Dean and Seamus as a birthday present a few weeks back.

She realized she still had about an hour and decided to make a cake to bring to the cookout, thinking she did not want to be rude and show up empty-handed. Ever since fourth year summer, Hermione had been practicing her cooking skills, after she tried to make lasagna and failed completely. It took a while before she got the hang of cooking, but she was able to do it. Her regular food always tasted good, but not spectacular, however her desserts were to die for. Hermione loved to bake sweets. She loved all the wonderful ingredients coming together in such a beautiful way, the smell of the pastries as they cooked, and the warm feeling she got when watching people's faces light up after their first bite, which was normally quickly followed by a second.

Right now she was preparing two different cakes. One was chocolate, the other vanilla. She used magic to stir one mixing bowl, while she the other, then would switch half way through until the matter was smooth, but not light. She poured them both into cooking pans, chocolate one circular, vanilla one rectangular. While those were baking she pulled out frosting, sprinkles, whip cream, and fruit. She used magic to speed up the cooking process, when she saw she only had 20 minutes left. Once that was done, she levitated both pans onto the oven, then moved the cooling cakes onto the bottom of the travel containers she was going to use. The cakes were placed a good inch away from all side, so that there was room for decorating and the frosting would not be smeared.

She quickly decorated both cakes. The chocolate one was frosted, then outlined with blue icing. Next she added strawberries on top and drew a huge spiral out of whip cream. For the vanilla cake she frosted it and out line it with the same blue icing, threw on blue, red, and white sprinkles, and outlined the sides in banana slices. With both cakes completed she cased a spell so that the kitchen would clean itself, placed the lids on the cakes, grabbed her white shoulder bag and the cakes, and was out of the house faster than you could say dessert. She had eight minutes to make it there in time and a six-minute drive to cover, so after she placed a stay stuck charm on the cakes to protect them, she sped off down the road. Ah, she really loved magic sometimes.

Once she pulled up all chatter stop and people looked at her in confusion, though they could not see her. After a quick scan, she instantly recognized her childhood friends, Uncle Billy, and Sue Clearwater, Leah and Seth's mom. She took a deep breath, grabbed the cakes, and gracefully got out of the car.

* * *

When Billy saw Hermione step out of the car he felt happy, amazed, and proud. Happy because he missed her dearly. Amazed because she changed so much from the cute girl with bushy hair and slightly bigger front teeth. And proud because from what he could tell looking at her and from his earlier conversation with her, she grew into a fine, intelligent, strong-willed, and compassionate young woman. He looked around and saw that only himself, Sue, and Sam recognized her.

* * *

When Sam saw the person appear from the car he instantly recognized her. She was his first friend, childhood best friend, and surrogate sister, that he loved. No matter how much she had changed her eyes gave her away. Though he was not happy to see them so guarded and wary, he was glad to see that they still held the same warmth and kindness that they had when they were little. Now Sam realized why Billy waned to throw a huge cookout and he can say he is extremely glad as well. He looked around and saw that only Sue and himself knew who she was, but when he looked at Seth, he nearly did a double take. He knew that look, after all he had the same look when he saw Emily, and just hoped that Seth would be able to win her over.

* * *

When Seth saw the figure emerge from the car he was confused and shocked. Confused because some stranger pull up in the middle of their spontaneous picnic and shock because of how beautiful she looked. However, when their eyes connected, his whole world melted away, it was only her and himself. She stood there looking radiant in all her glory and he almost felt unworthy. He knew at that moment, he would protect her until his last breath and he would always make sure she was happy and that the warm burning fire in her eyes never went out. After a minute the world appeared again and he realized what just happened.

Fuck.

" Hermione." whispered Sam." Hermione Granger." he said louder this time, with a smile.

Said girl looked up and smiled." Long time no see."

Many adults and a few others along with himself had their eyes go wide in recognition.

Double fuck.

* * *

**Complete! My first chapter of my new story and my first story not about Sakura. Sorry if the ending felt rushed, I had completed it a bit differently, but when I went to save it FUCKING FANFICTION LOGGED ME OUT AND I LOST MY ENDING! So again sorry. **

**Those of you waiting on my other stories, don't worry I would NEVER abandon them and will try to update them soon.**

**A few things I need your help with.**

**First, I was planning on making Ron a git in the beginning, (but I won't bash him, except for the obvious people being furious with him and his actions thing.) but I might or might not make him come to his senses later or have him betray them completely. What do you think? Should Ginny and Molly be on Ron's side?( I never really liked Ron's character too much and hate that he got together with Hermione. She is waaaay too good for him. Besides if they wanted to put Hermione with someone she often fought with, then it should have been Draco. At least their arguments would just be playful banter and she could have an intelligent conversation with him. Sorry a bit off topic.)**

**Next, should Bella be a bitch or not? I was planning on having Hermione confront Bella on what she did to Jacob and have her realize she was completely in the wrong, but should she apologize and mean it or get upset with Hermione and want Jacob as her backup boyfriend?**

**Let me know any suggestions you have. Like the SethXHermione pairing?( No matter what this pairing won't change) Want me to add another male and make it a threesome? Want Bella and Jacob together? What about Dumbles? Just review or PM me.**

**Thank for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Not Expected

Hermione was so happy to see that Sam recognized her, even after all these years. She closed her car door, placed the cakes on top of the roof, and met him half-way in a tight hug.

" It's been so long. . .Hell cat." Sam added cheekily.

Hermione quickly pulled back and smacked his chest." Don't call me that. Were not kids anymore."

Sam just laughed at her.

" Hermione!" called an exited Sue Clearwater as she came over and hugged the girl." It's so good to see you." after that the adults that knew Hermione came over hugging, kissing, and welcoming her back with open arms. Hermione was really glad to see everyone and be welcome back, without having to be wary of people. Once the adults finished, she went back to her car to get the cakes and walked over to the picnic table, near the girls.

" Mia, it's been forever." said Rachel as they hugged.

" I know and I'm sorry about that."

" No need to apologized girl. If that's what I think it is, then all is forgiven." spoke Rebecca.

Hermione laughed and removed the lids. " Just the classic chocolate and vanilla, so take you pick." while the twins and unfamiliar girl cut the cake, Hermione came over towards Leah. " Hey Leah, how have you been?"

" Good." said girl answered without looking Hermione in the eyes, causing them to narrow. Leah only ever did that, when she was lying.

" You sure." Hermione ask as she came closer, to stand right in front of Leah, who tensed and did not respond. Slowly Hermione lifted up Leah's face and looked dead into the girl's eyes. At first glance, she saw happiness and excitement at seeing her, but when she looked closer, Hermione could see the sadness clearly." We will talk later, right now I want a hug from my little sis." Hermione said as she released Leah, who nodded seriously, but smiled and hugged her older sister.

" Hermione," called Rebecca as she came over with a piece of vanilla cake and the unfamiliar girl." I was so busy trying to get cake I forgot to introduce you to someone. This is Emily Young, Leah's cousin." Leah tensed slightly, which went unnoticed by everyone, but Hermione.

Emily stuck out her hand." It's nice to meet you and may I say your cake is delicious."

Hermione smiled and took the girl's hand." It's nice to meet you as well and thank you for the compliment."

" Hey Leah, Hermione, I snagged you two girls a piece of chocolate cake, before the boys got the and devoured the cakes." called Rachel as she came over.

" Thanks, Rae." said both girls at the same time. They blinked, looked at each other, then laughed as they grabbed the cakes.

" Ha, I forgot, how when it came to chocolate, you two girls were more in sync, than us twins were." laughed Rebecca, along with the other girls.

Leah took a bit of her cake and looked away, a bit embarrassed, while Hermione watched as the boys went over towards the cake talking and pretty much devouring the cake as Rachel said.

" Don't worry Mia, you get used to the boys eating like pigs. Kinda." said Rebecca.

" Don't worry, I had a male friend, who probably ate worse than they did." she waved off casually. But then continued in a louder voice, so that the boys could hear." Besides, at least Sam came over to give me a hug, while a couple others have not even said two words to me." she turned away from the boys and sighed dramatically." I guess they just don't miss me as much as I did them."

After she finished saying that, she heard quick foot steps and felt large arms wrap around her.

" Sorry, Mia."

" I forgive you, Jake." she said as she turned around in his arms and smiled up at him.

" Heh." he responded.

" What?"

" Your short."

Hermione's eye twitched." We can't all be giants, you prat."

He grinned." No we can't. Just like we can't all be dwarfs."

She huffed." Where's Seth, I'm done with you."

Jake just laughed in response as well as a few others. Seth was trying to stay focused on the chocolate cake he was eating so intensely hoping that he would not give away his new found feelings.

" Seth, you win for most intense cake eater, so can I get a hug now." his head snapped up, but his eyes darted in every direction, but her. But they shot towards her we she stepped even closer towards him giggling." Even after all these years, some things never change." she lifted her hand and brushed it over his now flaming cheeks to the corner or his mouth. When she pulled it back he saw blue icing. His face heated up even more. Then he nearly fainted when she licked the icing and sucked on her fingers." Don't you just love frosting?" she asked with a grin.

Seth took a moment trying to remember how to breathe, before he answered her." Y-yeah."

Her grinned widened and she held open her arms." Well come here, silly, I want my hug." when he made no move, she pouted." Unless I'm not important enough to get one."

Sam grinned." Yeah Seth, isn't she _important_ enough for one?" Seth's eyes immediately found his and he knew that Sam saw what happened.

Mentally shaking his head, he gave her a crooked grin." Of course you are, Mia." as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, he felt so warm, so contented, and so right having her there. He quietly breathed in her scent of sugar and parchment. He was not surprise by her scent, with her love of all things sweet and books. But all too soon for his liking she pulled away.

" Hell cat, I'd like you to meet the rest of our friends. This is Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Embry Call, and Quil Ateara V, Brady Fuller, and Collin Littlesea."

She nodded towards each of them." Nice to meet you all and my name is _Hermione_, not Hell cat." she stressed her name for Sam, who just scoffed.

" My name for you is more accurate."

" Stubborn git." she mumble, but the pack heard and chuckled.

" So, you knew these guys, back in the day?" questioned Embry.

" Yep, I was born here and then my family moved after a couple years to England. But we came back for the summers and that's when I met them."

" But why haven't you been here for the past few summers." asked Jared.

" Well, it was difficult to come here, because I got excepted into a private boarding school and my parents," there was a slight hitch in her breath, but no one said anything." own their own dentistry and have been really busy for the past few years. I was not even expecting to move here, until a few weeks ago."

" Nice, so can you tell us some embarrassing stories about these guys?" asked Collin with a gin, while Brady nodded enthusiastically.

Hermione giggled. " Sure, I've got loads."

Instantly the three male childhood friends paled." I think we should save those lovely stories for another time." interjected Sam.

" Yeah, dad's about to start telling stories by the fire." added Jake.

" And we would not want to miss those." finished Seth as he Sam and Jacob, pushed the group near the bonfire.

So for the next few hours the large group talked and shared a few stories over the years. The pack laughed at some of Hermione's embarrassing stories about their friends, much to the boys displeasure.

" Alright guys, I need to get going."

" Awww, do you have to leave?" asked Quil. Him and the others were really enjoying her company.

" Unfortunately, yes. I still have a few things to do back at the house."

" Will we see you again soon?" asked Brady.

" I did plan on stopping by often, if you guys don't mind that is."

" Heh, if you keep telling interesting stories about these three clowns," Sam, Jake, and Seth glared at Paul as he spoke, but he ignored it." then your always welcome."

" Good to know. Also it was nice meeting you all." Hermione stood up and began hugging the girls, once she got to Leah, she paused to whisper something in her ear." Whatever the problem is, you can tell me. Both you and Jake may be happy right now, but I am not blind. If you ever need to talk,I'm willing to listen." she pulled back and smiled at the slightly tense girl.

Hermione gave hugs to the guys to. The last three were her male childhood friends.

" Make sure you keep these guys in line Sam. You may be a goof, but your a good leader, always have been."

" You got it, Hell cat and don't be selfish about more desserts, we'll all be happy about that." there were shouts of agreement, causing her to laugh. She separated from him and hugged Jake next.

" I said the same thing to Leah, if you ever need to talk, I'm willing to listen. I heard the basics about you and you-know-who," Jake froze." but I also know there is more to the story. Come see me even if you don't want to talk and just want some company and sweets. I'll bake whatever you like."she pulled back and smiled up at him, which he returned weakly but genuine.

Finally, she walked over towards Seth. Though the rest of the group was a little ways away, it felt like some of them were trying to listen in.

" You've grown a lot, Seth. But your still the same in all the good ways I had hope you'd be." she smiled softly at him, causing a faint pink to appear on his cheeks, but it was too dark for her to catch it. She then step towards him and embraced him, which he happily returned." Don't be a stranger and come visit me sometime, I live in the baby blue house just a few miles away from town."

" I'll come." he whispered nearly getting lost in her scent.

" And try to stay out of trouble."

Seth smiled at this. She was always the motherly type." If I recall, we weren't the only ones attracting and getting into trouble."

Hermione huffed." Whatever." she pulled back slightly, but they still kept their arms around each other. She smiled up at him." I've missed you, so you better come see me often. Also, let me know if the boys are ever in trouble Merl- God knows they will never tell me."

Seth chuckled." I will."

" Thank you." she pecked him on the cheek, then walked over towards the others." I'll see you all later." she waved as she left. Everyone watched her go, until she was pulling out of the Res, then they walked over towards Seth, who had a hug grin on his face.

" You look happy." stated Paul.

" Of course he's happy." at the glances he got, he knew they wanted him to continue." He imprinted." several eyes went wide.

" You imprinted on, Mia?" questioned a shocked Jake.

Seth nodded sheepishly.

" I so saw it coming." announced Rebecca.

"Me too." agreed Rachel.

Everyone looked at them. Leah was the one to speak up though.

" It's true. You always favored her company, blush and got huge smiles when she'd hug or kiss you, and only ever listened to her, with the exception of mom a few times."

" Was I that obvious?"

" You were dude." answered Sam as he clapped Seth on the back.

" Good luck trying to win her over, man." wished Jared.

" Yeah, she's eighteen, while your fifteen. Plus, you saw how she looked, men are gonna be at her front door begging for her time of day." added Embry.

All signs of sheepishness left Seth a his face darkened at the thought of unworthy men asking out _his_ imprint.

" I have a feeling things are about to get interesting around here." spoke Emily softly, but everyone heard.

And she could not have been more right.

* * *

The next morning found Hermione up out of bed, dressed in a for fitting blue Detroit lions shirt with the number 34 in large black letters, black form fitting shorts that ended a few inches above her knees, and long white socks that ended just under her knees. She was cooking breakfast, which consisted of egg, bacon, toast, sliced fruit, and pineapple juice. She loves all the weird fruit juices, but pineapple and mango were her favorites.

In the middle of her breakfast, her fireplace started flickering and Hermione instantly knew someone was calling. She got up and tapped a few bricks.

" Finally Granger, do you know how long you kept me waiting?" came the annoyed voice of Draco.

" The question is not do I know, but do I care? And the answer to that is no." she smiled when he huffed." So, why are you calling me during breakfast?"

" Oh, I just wanted to hear the sweet sound of your voice at 9:30 in the morning, Miss Golden girl." his voice was heavy with sarcasm, but Hermione as used to it and besides, it was just playful banter to them, not snide comments." However I do have three other reasons for calling. First as to make sure you made it to your house, without any_ problems_." she knew that he meant death eaters and she nodded." Next as to tell you that weasel has gone mad or mental, you pick, ever since he found out you left and don't worry we have not told him where, just that you are safe."

" I knew he would not take the news well."

" Yeah, well you don't have to put up with his whining, pestering, mopping, and temper."

Hermione grinned." No I don't. Now you said there were three reasons why you called?"

" Oh right, we were able to find out where Hufflepuff's chalous is."

" That's great."

" My aunt Bellatrix has it."

" That sucks."

Draco snorted." Of course it does, but if things were easy then god would not have anyone to play with. Now, we also have information about Voldemort's army, he has recruited several werewolves as well as sent a couple dozen off to foreign countries, most likely trying to bribe or blackmail them into working for him."

" Well, that's just perfect, but at least I know for sure he has not come here, I did several detection spells last night after I visited some old friends and there was nothing, most likely cause Forks is a very small place."

" Yeah, he'll probably just go after the more influential areas, with more magical people. Listen Mione, me or someone else will be checking in with you every few days to not only get and update on how your doing, but give you an update as well, so that you can be on the lookout for death eaters. Also, just because your not here, does not mean you can slack off on training."

This time Hermione snorted." I wasn't planning on it, I was actually planning on going for a run, after my breakfast. Plus I have not even been gone a full 24 hours, yet your already on my back."

" Che. Just making sure you keep up in physical condition, Merlin help us, if we need to worry about saving your arse on top of the magical world."

" Is that all, because I have bacon waiting for me."

" I feel the love."

" You ought to."

" Before I go, I will be sending something to you. Before you ask or deny it, I have to give it to you, it's a matter of life and death." after he said that, Hermione leaned away from the fireplace as the flames began to grow. When they died down, Hermione squealed in surprise.

" Crookshanks, it's you!" she said as she grabbed said cat.

" Yeah, that thing has been a pain, with it's constant meowing, ever since you left without him."

" Awww, you missed mommy. I'm so sorry I left without you, I was rushed out by the few people, who knew I was leaving, that way those, who did not know didn't find out."

" Your apologizing to your cat."

" Yes I am, now shut up, I'm still talking here. Listen Crookshanks, I have some sushi in the fridge that I will be getting you as soon as Draco hangs up."

" That beast is getting sushi, while I'm stuck getting sandwiches, because Molly is trying to save what little funds we have?"

" What do you mean 'save what little funds we have?' Harry is the one donating some of his funds and giving them to Molly so that she can keep supplying everyone with food."

" Well, you know Harry, Sirius, Nevil, Luna, and Remus have been gone for a few nights in order to follow a lead to one of the horcruxes, there are still many mouths to feed."

" Wait, they should have made it back by last night."

" That's not what Dumbledore said. He told my mother that he was paying for the expenses as well as that Harry was not due back until tomorrow. Why would you think that Harry was paying for everything and that he was due back last night?"

" I was there when they were talking about the horcrux and gave them additional information on the area, after I researched it. Also, I had to go to Gringotts to get not only some of my money, that my parents left me in there from over the years, but also get some from Harry's vault in order to continue my research. The goblin there, Griphook I believe, said that someone had been going to the vault making withdrawals every so often. I just assumed it was Remus or Sirius. "

" Well, I know for a fact those two have not been going to the bank, since I have been with them often and it sounds like Harry has no idea about the withdrawals. Who is listed to have access?"

" Besides Harry, there's myself, Sirius, Remus, and. . . Dumbledore."

" Wait, why isn't weasel listed, but Dumbledore is?"

" Do you honestly think we can trust Ron with money?"

" Right stupid thing to say. I think being around him is infecting me." he said in slight seriousness.

" Whatever. As for Dumbledore, he has access to pretty much all of Harry's things, besides his special inheritance."

" Why would he have access to everything. He may be the headmaster, but he should not have that much control over Harry's things. He doesn't have any over mine."

" Really? I just assumed that was the reason why. Though in the muggle world, whoever is in the will is the one to not only get custody of any child left orphaned, but instructions on what to do with all their possessions."

" It works that way here too, that's why I'm confused. If Dumbledore was in charge of Harry so much, why was he sent to live with his muggle relatives? No offense."

" None taken, those people can barely be called humans from how they treated him."

" It was that bad?"

" They treated Harry about as bad as you father treated house elves."

Draco winced." That does not sound anything like the stories I grew up with."

" That's because they were all lies. Dumbledore has told Harry, practically every summer when he asked why he had to go back to the Dursleys', that it was in his parents will, but when Harry asked to see it, he would always say he locked it away for safe keeping. Bullocks to that."

" Since Harry is the heir to the Potter house, he should have been allowed to see the will, the headmaster should not, does not, have any right to keep it from him."

" That's not what he told us."

" Yeah well, it seems he's telling many different things to different people. And I'm not liking where this is leading to."

" Me neither. Look Draco, when Harry and the rest get back, pull them all aside and tell them about this. They might be able to figure out what is going on. However, don't bring this up to anyone else, without them back. Not your friends, not your mother, and not anyone else who reports directly to Dumbledore."

" Got it. I will try any look up custody and will rights though, just to be safe."

" That's fine, just make sure no one knows about it and call me, by mirror if there is any trouble. I don't want people to get suspicious on why your calling me so much and I don't want people to overhear anything. By the way, is no one with you?"

" The adults all had somewhere to be, Dumbledore went back to his office, and the others are dueling in the basement. But, I will contact you by mirror from now on."

" Alright, be careful. Bye Draco."

" I will, I am a Slytherin after all and bye, Mione."

As Draco said this, he stood up and dusted himself off.

" Well well, that was quite an -"

" Interesting conversation we stumbled on, aye Fred?"

" Most certainly George."

" Weasley twins how much did you hear?" Draco asked trying to remain calm.

" We got here by the time -" picked up George.

" You sent Crookshanks over to Mione."

" So, are you going to tell an adult now?" questioned a now slightly panic Draco.

" No we won't our dear Slytherin friend." answered Fred.

" We will be giving you some not so good factual -"

" Facts that we were not sure to do with, until -"

" Harry and the rest came back."

* * *

Hermione got up from the fireplace and began making her way to the kitchen, with Crookshanks tailing her.

" Now, we have to deal with Dumbledore on top of everything else." she pulled out the small sushi packet , opened it up, and set it down next to her chair." But, of course it has never been easy, so why start complaining now." she was no longer hungry, but decided to finish her fruit. If she was going to be running, she did not want to turn into skin and bones from poor eating habits. Plus her friends would never let her live it down and would more than likely take turns watching over her, like she was two.

Once she finished her food and cleared the dishes, she grabbed her blue and white tennis shoes, Ipod, and headed out after locking it. She ran the two miles into town, but stuck near the forest. She ran a mile in and stopped to catch her breath.

" Whew. Glad to have come here. I would never be able to run like this back in England." she said slightly breathless. Though she did train and run there, it was nothing like being able to run long distances near and in the forest. The only forest back there was the Forbidden one and she preferred not running into giant spiders, man-eating plants, death eaters, and Merlin knows what else.

Just as she was about to leave she heard a twig snap. On instinct her body quickly became alert and her head turned to where she heard the noise. She listened closely and heard the rustling of the bushes to her left and turned. Her body suddenly froze when she felt a warm breath tickle her neck, her head swiveled towards the source and her brown eyes clashed with yellow.

* * *

**Yep, I'm gonna be evil and stop it there. Don't worry I will try to update fast, because as a reader I loath cliffhangers with a passion, unless there was to be an update soon. So, who do you think Hermione is going to meet?**

**Kya~ Seth/Mione moments are love! I just love the two and add them together? Haaa, it's a dream. A beautiful dream. **

**Gosh, to be honest I did not plan on writing the Dumbledore part, Draco was just suppose to appear, check in on her, and give her back her cat. But hey, I was able to add in a bit of the plot and who am I to not take that chance. Cause I don't plan out my stories, yes the main picture and several events, but details are never planned, so I hope you like it.**

**See my Author's note in the first chapter, so that I can have a few basic facts I need, otherwise I'm choosing and you will have to bare with it.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

Never Expected

Hermione was extremely tense, because she was trying really hard to not pull out her wand and hex the person, or should she say _vampire_, in front of her.

" Sorry, did not mean to frighten you, but I was unsure how to approach you."

" Well, appearing out of nowhere only a few inches away from me is not the best way." he could not help, but retort. Harry and the others always said she had a smart mouth, but she could not help it.

" Sorry." he said as he stepped back. When he did Hermione was able to get a good look at him. He had the characteristics of a vamp, with his pale complexion, unearthly beauty, and yellow eyes. His hair was blond, but darker than Draco's, he was tall, wearing a blue t-shirt, under a white jacket, also wearing blue designer jeans and expensive sneakers. However, Hermione could still see many scars, that littered his skin, scars that could only be caused by other magical creatures, but judging by the looks of them, it was done by vamps.

" It's alright." she excepted.

" So, what exactly are you doing out here in the woods?"

" I was looking for the mall, but got lost." she deadpanned. She noticed his lips twitched upward for a second.

" If that's the case, you must have a horrible sense of direction. Tell me is that how you ended up here in Washington, from Britain?" he asked with slight mirth.

" Totally, I was trying to go to Paris, but must've taken the wrong plane and ended up in Forks." she sighed in fake disappointment." Now, I'll never meet the french guy of my dreams and eat cheese and wine under the Eiffel tower."

" You sure do dream big."

" Never hurts to be optimistic once in a while."

" Well in that case, my name is Jasper Hale, a pleasure to meet you."

" Hermione Granger, likewise."

" So, were you really looking for the mall out here?" he questioned with an amused eyebrow.

" Of course not. No matter how bad my sense of direction can be, I'm not blind. I was going for a morning run, you know getting some fresh air."

" Ah. This type of place must be different than what you're used to."

" It is, but sometimes a change of pace and scenery is exactly what one needs, in order to get their head straight."

" I understand what you mean. So, are you moving here or just visiting?"

" You seem to be a curious one, but to answer yet another question, I have bought a house, however I'm not sure how long I'm staying."

" Mn. Well, it was nice talking to you, but I don't want to get in your way anymore than I already have."

" It's okay, I enjoyed our conversation and maybe I'll see you around."

" It's a small town, so odds are in your favor." he said, lips tilted upward again.

* * *

Hermione placed her headphones back in her ears, but just before she took off, she could not help but say." Good to know. Happy hunting." and jogged off leaving a slightly wide-eyed vampire.

Jasper watched as Hermione jogged off, with many conflicting emotions. He had approached her, not because he did not recognize her, but because Alice never mentioned having any visions of a new girl in town. Not only that, but her reaction to him appearing out of nowhere was different. She did not scream or quickly move away, she tensed as if waiting for an attack. If anyone could recognize battle ready alertness it would be himself and the girl was ready to both dodge and strike.

Jasper continued to ponder the girl as he made his way back home. Not only was her reaction off, but her emotions felt weird. Though he could get a basic reading of her mood, which was tranquil, he could not delve any deeper than that. It was impossible to think that someone could actually block him, then again Bella could block Edward's gift, however blocking a mind is not as ludicrous as blocking ones' inner emotions.

To add to the mystery that is Hermione, her scent was weird. Sure he could smell the human scent of sugar and paper, or parchment as the English people call it, but there was something else unfamiliar to him, something that in his long life he has never come across before. To continue with that thought, he did not feet the burning thirst that he usually got around humans. He was able to be so close to her and not feel the pain of temptation and actually focus on what was being said as easily as breathing, though it is not necessary for him to do.

" What's this about breathing?" came the questioning voice of his 'younger brother', Edward Cullen.

" Nothing. Have you seen Alice?"

" He has, I'm right here." came the bubbly voice of Alice as she descended the stairs. The three moved into the living room, to the rest of the family.

" Alice, have you had any visions lately?" Jasper asked once seated.

" Nothing of importance, why?"

" There's a new girl in town." he stated, causing the family to look at him.

" That's impossible, I would have known." remarked Alice.

" That's what I thought too. However, considering the fact I talked to her -" he was cut off by Emmett.

" You talked to her? I thought you were hunting and how could you talk to her when you barley are able to stand being near humans."

" That's the thing. She was in the woods, apparently jogging, and I was on my way back when I met her. But, she seemed different."

" Different?" echoed Rosalie.

Edward, who had read Jasper's mind questioned.

" She tensed as if waiting for an attack?"

" Yes, when I appeared out of nowhere and close to her she never screamed or jumped away, just stood there alert. But that is not all. When I tried to get a read on her emotions, I could only get the basic outline of them, not the deeper ones people usually try to mask." the Cullen's eyes went slightly wide at this.

" Are you serious, Jasper? She was able to block your gift to some degree?" asked Esme, softly.

" Yes, when I tried to feel deeper, it felt as though I hit a wall."

" That is how I felt, when I tried to read Bella's mind."

" I know, but I can still feel, Bella's emotions, but that might be because she is subconsciously blocking you."

" Do you mean to tell us, that the new girl will most likely be able to block out Edward as well?" questioned Rose, a little ticked that _another_ human was about to start causing more problems for her family.

" Exactly."

It was silent for a while as the Cullens thought over what has been said so far.

" Is there anything else, Jasper?" spoke Carlisle for the first time.

" Her blood."

" Her blood?" asked Emmett in confusion.

" I did not thirst for it. My throat did not burn and I was able to stand in a close proximity to her without any issues."

" Are you serious? I have never heard of that, unless you mean the wolves, but their scent is normally less than pleasing, instead of neutral." mused Alice.

" Her scent was peculiar that's why. Though she smelled of human, there was another scent, something I have never smelled before. It was not bad or dark, just unnatural."

" Hmmm." responded Carlisle as he rubbed his chin in thought, much to the amusement of the others in the room." I will do some research on this and see if there are any records of something similar. It sounds familiar, but I want to make sure I'm right." he answered as he got up and went to his office. His thoughts were moving so fast, that Edward gave up trying to read them and instead turned to blocking them out.

* * *

Hermione made her way home and up into the shower. She had no doubt in her mind that Jasper had went home to tell his family about her and only hoped that she was not too weird and that she would not have to associate with them too often. It was no disrespect to them, after all she did not know them, however being close to the wolves pretty much guaranteed drama, if she got close to them. Once finished with her shower, she went into her closet. After looking her clothes over she realized that she would need new ones, because part of her clothes were battle worn, another only acceptable in the wizarding world, and the last ones are the few that she could confidently walk around in.

She settled for a aqua colored form-fitting halter top, that ruffled a bit near the chest area and was tied behind her neck with two thick straps, blue cut off shorts, black and white ankle-high converse, and a long, but thin blue, white, with black spots scarf that she wrapped loosely around her neck. After she was dressed, she grabbed the same bag she had last night and headed out the door, saying goodbye to Crookshanks.

* * *

Bella was shifting through shirts on the close rack at one of the many stores inside the large mall. She was here alone, because she just wanted to buy a few shirts and some shoes, not be Alice's dress-up doll. Yes she knew she would get an ear-full from the girl, but that compared to hours of shopping with said girl was a no brainer.

Bella was wearing a navy blue t-shirt, with a large black pair of sunglasses printed on it, slightly torn Capri jeans, that stopped just before her knees, and white trainers. She had been at the mall a little under an hour and was still not able to find anything that she liked and would look good on her. Bella was not a real dress-up type person, but no girl wanted to look like a rag muffin, but feel comfortable wherever she went. Unfortunately, Bella was never good with shopping, she did not mind it when she got what she wanted, but it rarely happened. With Alice, it was things she liked on Bella, with Angela, she would always second guess herself, and on her own Bella could never find anything.

She remembered she used to actually enjoy shopping when she was younger. She would go with her mom and childhood friend Hermione Granger. Being similar to herself only more intelligent and calculating, Hermione always found just what would look good on Bella. Though Hermione was not a shopaholic, she did not mind new clothes and picking them out, because they were things _she_ like not someone else. And Hermione always helped Bella out, when she needed it. Sometimes Hermione and Bella would not only go with their moms, but with Rachel and Rebecca Black, as well as Sue Leah Clearwater, normally joined by Seth, who was instantly at Hermione's side. All five girls would pick out anything, from multi-spotted pajama pants, to cowgirl boots, to princess tiaras for fun, until finally deciding to get a bit more serious and pick out 'normal' clothes.

Bella let out a small smile at the memories. The last time they did that was when she was twelve, five years ago. A lot has changed since then, Hermione stopped coming around, her friendship with the wolves and their friends were not rocky, and she was now dating a vampire and friends with his family. Though Bella would never regret meeting Edward, she does long for the days when life had been simple, with no vamps vs. wolves and no love drama. But mostly, she longed for her best friend, who understood her better than she understood herself, sometimes.

" Excuse me, can I see that blue top, right behind the shirt your looking at?"came a soft female voice.

" Oh, sure. Sorry, If I was in the way." Bella apologized quickly, not looking the woman in the face.

" Tinkerbell?"

Bella's head snapped up at that. There was only one person that called her that.

" M-Mione?"

Said woman smiled.

" Long time no see, huh?"

Instead of an answer she was hit with a tight hug.

" I've missed you so much. I thought I would never see you again, after you stopped coming every summer."

" I'm so sorry, Tinkerbell. My boarding school kept me busy and my parents job kept them as well, but I always thought about you and everyone else, especially during the summer." Hermione apologized as she hugged back.

" It's alright. I'm just glad your back." Bella said parting from the girl.

" Good to be back. Now, would you mind some company?"

" Please!"

Hermione giggled at the girl's desperate expression. She knew that Bella and shopping were more complicated than Ron and arithmancy.

The two childhood friends spent a couple hours walking around doing not only shopping, but catching up as well. Hermione could never go into specific detail, because Bella did not know her secret. She remembered how hard it was to first begin to not tell the whole truth or lie to her friends, it was necessary, however it did not hurt any less. Not being able to share the wonderful things she was learning, the things she'd seen, or the adventures she had was difficult, but because she could explain most of it to her parents, minus the danger parts, she was able to handle it better.

However, things are different now. Even though she was not able to tell her childhood friends, she was able to tell Billy and Charlie about her magical capabilities and school. Charlie, because he was a close family friend and had seen her use accidental magic once and Billy, because he is distant relatives to one, Sirius Black. Hermione could not believe that she did not piece it together before, but considering she never had time to draw connections, always worrying about Harry and as of late Voldemort's growing army, she could not think clearly and put two and two together, until she moved into Sirius' house and stayed there for a little while. She still remembered the day she found out that Sirius and Billy were related.

* Flashback*

_Hermione has been at Grimmaulds place for a week now and just now began really exploring the place. She was wondering one of the many halls, looking at photos and works of art, hen she saw a photo at the end of the hall. after walking up to it she saw that the photo contained three males, all smiling and playfully shoving each other. One she recognized to be an 11 year old Sirius, but the other two were a mystery. The youngest only in the photo looked to be nine or ten, with short black hair and grey eyes and a shy smile. The oldest of the three had shoulder length black hair and darker eyes than the other two, the man looked to be in his late teens._

_" That's my cousin."_

_" Sweet Merlin!" Hermione quickly spun around to come face to face with Sirius." Did you have to come out of nowhere?" she snapped at him._

_Sirius just grinned in response." Sorry little one, but it's not often I catch you distracted by anything other than a book. And even then you still manage to know I'm there and hear what I say."_

_" That's from years of practice. And would you stop with that ridiculous nickname, Remus is starting to catch on and even Narcissa slipped up and called me that once."_

_" No can do, I have spoken."_

_Hermione scoffed at this, but chose not to argue." So, which one is your cousin?" she asked, pointing to the picture._

_" The oldest one, while the youngest was my. . .brother." Sirius seemed upset mentioning both of them. Ever since he found out his brother's true was of dying he often felt guilt at not being there for him more. Remus always made sure he would not stay that way for too long and as of late, so have Harry and herself._

_" So, another cousin? This one doesn't seem to be like the rest."_

_A bitter smile appeared on his face." That's because he's not like the rest. He was a squib, so most of the family shunned him, besides my grandfather, father, myself, and Regulus. He was a kind person and always played with us when he came over. He studied both muggle and magical books, living with my uncle, he went to muggle school, but didn't want to be ignorant to the magical world and studied many things of his interest. He ended up falling in love with a girl from his school and to most of the family, that was the last straw. He was banished and blasted off the family tree, like myself."_

_" Wow, so he lives somewhere in the muggle world? What's his name?"_

_" I believe so. His original name was Almaak, earth kid, but when he went to public school he changed it to a name that only few in the family knew."_

_" Changed it to what?"_

_ " Billy." _

_" Wait, Billy as in Billy Black?"_

_" Yes, why?" Sirius answered, confused._

_" Where does he live?"_

_" Last time I checked, somewhere in the U.S."_

_" Oh my Merlin. Sirius, I think I've met him."_

_" Really?" Sirius asked, both shocked and exited._

_When Hermione nodded, she began telling him about her past and how she knew him. They talked for a long time, exchanging stories from before their days in Hogwarts. It was the first time they really talked to one another, without Harry there and it was enjoyable for the both of them. _

* End of Flashback*

Ever since then, she and Sirius became closer. He was like an uncle to her and he always tried to ease the stress with some light jokes or stories. He kept her from researching too much and was one of the people who kept her grounded. Hermione is happy that now she would be able to tell Billy about how Sirius had been, as well as warn him of the threat to come.

But for now, she is not Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age and the brains behind the golden trio, she was Hermione Granger, normal teen girl, who happened to be connecting to her childhood friend and she would enjoy this time while it lasted. Because tomorrow she planned to talk to Billy about what action should be taken against Voldemort, what and how they were going to tell the wolves about magic, and what they should do about the vampires, that live in this area.

As Hermione listened to Bella talk about her life for the past few years, she could not help the dread from boiling in her stomach at the thought of telling the wolf pack, especially Sam, Jacob, and Seth, what has been going on in _her_ life for the past few years. After all, they were extremely protective of friends and family and would no doubt chew her out for getting herself into this mess. Hermione mentally chuckled at her accidental pun.

_' Oh well.' _she thought to herself. _' At least I get to spend more time with them, especially Seth, he's quiet the cutie!'_

* * *

**So sorry I did not post this sooner. I typed a little each day, but could not stay focused for too long. I will begin working on the next chapter right now, that way it will be up in the next few days.  
**

**Sorry also for any spell/grammar errors. By the time I finished typing this, I just skimmed over it, cause it's nearing six in the morning.**

**Anyway, yay she met Jasper! I just really like his character for some reason, so he will be close to Hermione in this.( Well that's what I'm planning for anyway, but who knows where the story will go exactly.) I was also thinking of having her close with either Rosalie, Esme, or Edward, but I'm still not sure.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
